Life's Too Short (Journal Entries)
by Im Reclaimer
Summary: Continuation/Prequel of Life's Too Short


Elsa

Journal Entry: 1

1780, July 15

It's so great to be back! I thought when I left Arendelle all I wanted was to be free from all the restraints. Now that I'm back I finally realise what I wanted all along, love. I hate that it took me this long to figure it out, and I was almost too late, but she never gave up on me, she never lost faith, Anna. Even after everything I did to her, all the times I shut her out, she still came back for me. I wanted to be with her all along, to share our experiences, to be **sisters. **Now finally after all this time of hiding behind closed doors, after all this time of concealing what I really was, I finally get to show her who I really am and I don't have to live in fear of hurting her. From today on my life, our lives will be different. I will make up for all the lost time with Anna and spend as much time with her as possible, it's the least that I can do. If the events of today are any indication, the future is going to be extravagantly bright. It's time to say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore!

Elsa

Journal Entry: 264

1788, July 15

Today marks the 8th anniversary of The Great Thaw, as everyone likes to call it. I'm happy still, but my concerns continue to grow about Anna. It's been around a year since we've really spent a significant amount of time together. Her marriage to Kristoff has left her incredibly happy, but sadly this new relationship has left her with less time to spend with me. I'm so proud that she's found someone she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but sadly I don't think I'm ready to move onto that phase of my life. I love my kingdom, but running it is starting to become exhausting, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I feel weary, I'm only 29 yet I feel like I've aged decades since the day I came back. I guess it was her playful charm that always made me feel young. She brought me back to the time of us as children, not a care in the world, just her me, and all the snowmen that we could make. Now she's busy with her life, and I'm busy with the kingdom, I long for the day that we could just get together and ice skate again.

Anna

Journal Entry: 4

1789, November 18

Arendelle has been my home all my life, I've had so many great memories here. I remember the fun times me and Elsa had as children, the time we spent after all of her powers were revealed. All the new friends I've met ever since the gates were opened permanently. The mountains, and the way the glisten in the distance, Arendelle and all it's majesty. I have to be honest with myself though now. I'm not **happy. **It's a hard thing for me to say but it's the truth. I love everyone here and I love everything about Arendelle, and most of all I love my sister. This is all I've known though, and I feel like there is a world out there I need to explore, a world that I have to experience before I become old and weak. I plan to sail away with Kristoff next year. Hopefully this will begin a new chapter in my life, a chapter in which I can be happy again, like I once was. And I hope that Elsa doesn't take it too hard. She still cares for me more than anything else, but sadly we are drifting away. Saying goodbye will be one of the hardest things I've done, but it **needs **to happen.

Elsa

Journal Entry: 310

1790, April 7

I wish I didn't have to write this, but there is no one I want to talk to. She told me yesterday ,but I didn't really comprehend it though. I didn't think about it, I didn't **accept **it. My mind didn't want to think that I would walk down to the docks today. It didn't want to think that I would stand there, abandoned by the only person I've truly loved. It didn't want to think that I would have to stand there, **helpless**, as she sailed away. I just had to sit there, watching. The feeling of losing her, was the worst feeling I've ever felt. On the dock it finally hit me though, I may never see her again. All that is left in me is the feeling of emptiness. Like a part of me isn't there anymore. For the first time in my life, I feel **cold**. I now realise that I didn't love Anna, I needed her. I wish I just had a little more time now. I wish that she would come knocking on my door like she always did, and ask me to make just one more snowman. I wish she would sing, dance, and smile like she once had the night of my coronation. I wish I could just see her **one** more time.

Anna

Journal Entry: 64

1792, September 23

When I arrived, Arendelle wasn't the same as when I left. The cheery upbeat town was now far less populated, the people that remained were worn out, tired. I entered the castle, and it was even worse. The halls I had once danced and sang through, were now dark and cold. Worst of all though, was her. She hadn't moved on from the day that I left. When I opened that door into her bedroom, it was clear that she was just a shell of her former self. I did this to her, it's all my fault. I was such a fool, I only thought of myself. Now she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't even know who I am. I can't be close to her ever again, our relationship would only end in pain. I don't belong in Arendelle anymore, but she needs to be here. She won't feel pain anymore, she won't have memory of all the times we had together, and that's for the best. This is a goodbye forever, my beloved sister. I'm so sorry Elsa.


End file.
